Under the Red Flag
by Srta. Who
Summary: When the time came she knew what should have done, but she never would, not whit him, not Alfred, never Alfred, but she don't even knew why. He is a person like anyone else, a person who tried help, but a person a person who was with her when she needed it most, but a person, he is just a person, but he is Alfred, her friend Alfred, and she will find him. Whatever the cost
1. Found Love into the Unstoppable Storm

A Once, when I was just a little boy I asked my dad why he had taken a part on World War I.

I can perfectly remember of always ask myself why _someone_ would like to be a part of such an act of villainy and inhumanity further the patriarch of my home, an kind sir, who doesn't looks like be capable of doing wrong, even for a fly on the wall. The image of my dad killing someone just wasn't welcome in my mind, and then my change of get some answers about his reasons finally come.

It was raining, no, it wasn't rain, it was an deluge on that freezing night of January. There was rays and thunders all around, and they are so high, bright and scary that looks like God wanted to destroy his creation, the strong wind made all the windows knock. On days like this, I saw every kind of color. At last, always those who make me tremble, and my dad usually try distract me whit all sorts of things.

On this moment we are bot set on the living room, there was no radio working, so he was telling me how his left leg hurt when the time changes which was courtesy of German bullet lodged in her, and then I realized that _this_ was my chance.

-Dad? I called.

-Yes, Alfred?

-Why did you took a part on the war? He looked at me astonished; I remember perfectly how his expression slowly changed from the utter amazement, to a sweet laugh, which made wrinkles acquired by age to accentuate his eyes.

-Who Knows? I was young, and impulsive. I saw everything that the Germany was making whit the Europe, and perhaps I was just afraid of all that destruction would fall on my country. However, you Alfred are not the first one who ask me this.

-No?

-No. In addition, even though my memory not being good as yours, I can remember exactly what I answered to the young man. My eyes lit, but I didn't had a chance to ask more, because on that moment a thunder stronger than others fell. Everything around me becomes red, I covered my ears, put my feeds up on the couch, and star to tremble whit fear. My father rose from the chair where he sat and stood in front of me. With great difficulty, he knelt and stood my size, I turned my face whit shame for be so chicken-hearted.

-Alfred my boy, look at me. I shook my head no. –Alfred, don't you wat to know what I said to the man? I shook my head yes. –Look at me so. I did.

-W- What did you said? I asked still shaky. He smiled down on me.

\- ''I would rather die standing than to live kneeling''.

-I don't understand.

-But you will. Someday, you will. He said stroking my hair, and another thunder fell, this time he hugged me. –It's ok, everything is going to be okay. He said.

-No. It's not, I am an anomaly, and always will be, nothing will ever be fine to me.

-Who told you those kind of things?

-Mom, before she leaves. Why me, dad? Why me? I asked sobbing. –Why I had to be like that? On this moment the cold tears started to fell from my eyes, like the raindrops that fall from clouds to the ground, when I cry, everything becomes yellow like an amber. –A-All the other boys are so braves, they do everything that I can't. Why can't I be normal papa? On this moment, the cry becomes higher.

-It's ok my soon, it's ok, everything will be fine. I shook my head yes, but in the end I knew that nothing is going to get better, nothing at all.

…

It makes so many years… But for someone like me it is as if it had just happened, and after that day, I keeps wanting be normal, and forgot things that hurt me.

Then I knew those people, that friendly, Lovely, and Sweet people, my memory helped them, I started to like how does it taste, be important to someone. It was a real pleasure to help those who from depth of my heart I dear and love.

I looked around, it was all silent, but far off being blue, ''I shouldn't be on this cell'' I thought. It's dawn, at last, I think it is, judging by the light from the skylight.

So set on the only mobile that little space surrounded by metal bars had to offer I lowered my head, and I felt the tears fall as she moaned softly.

I should be death, not here, I am scary, but after all I can say that on this moment I realized what my father tried to say to me long time ago, yes, I finally get it. I usually to be a chicken-hearted, who can't even hear a noise without wanting to run away, but it's different no, I've finally found something to fight for, something that I live and die, if necessarily. I've found love, not only the common kind of love that has been popularized over the centuries by poets and musicians, but the pure love for something, bigger than any person could come to be. The kind of love which makes you wake up every morning, remain standing, however bad the situation can be.

Love for my country, for my friends, for life, and even for people that I don't even know yet, I love this feeling which keeps me strong, even when I was being tortured by the Germanys, he makes me resist. Is this blind loyalty for the things that I believe from depth of my soul that keeps me alive, day after day, is for this feeling that I pray every night, it remember me that I am steal alive. And is for this that I choose fight, even if it means my death, I won't give up, just like Churchill I will never surrender.

 _ **I WILL FIGHT!**_


	2. The Forest of Red Shadows

I walked discreetly until where Harry was waiting, the young boy tried, best as he could, mask how nervous he was, but he still could not hide the sweat ran down his forehead to the neck, or its slightly rapid breathing. I curled my arm to his and started walking fast as possible, the actors that once filled the docks are gone during the shooting, but it would be better not to risk walking slowly.

-What happened Gabriel? I said using one of his fake names, when realize that there was no one but us.

-The nurse, she is a double agent and… It is my fault. I gave us all.

-That is not time for regrets! I said in an angry whisper. – Recompose yourself; your fear can give ourselves to those who have not yet recognized us.

-I am sorry.

-Tomorrow, the all France will be searching for people, who looks exactly like us, and it will be impossible to scape, we need a train to Madrid, today, from there we can ask for a plane back to Canada.

-How about Tom and Niel?

-Where are they?

-They said that they will print the manifests, but they never came back.

-We take care of this when we arrive in Madrid, for now it is not safe, what time is it?

\- 10:15 on the clock.

-The train leaves at 11:00; we had less than an hour to get there. Are you whit your papers?

-Here. He said groping his pocket.

\- All right, you had no age enough to looks like my husband just as Alfred did, so you will be my nephew who came live whit me since the begin of the Spanish Civil War, but now we are visiting your mother.

-How about the packs?

-Dispatched. He agreed whit everything only with a nod. –What? I asked realizing that he was not ok.

-About Alfred I…

-Don't worry about it.

-I know that he was closest to you than anyone of us.

-I said to do not worry about it, you will perfectly be able of express your regrets when we are not under deadly danger, by now keep yourself focused on looks as normal as possible.

He looked ahead, and so as I, straining every muscle of my face to take the strange composition that formed a regular expression, we remain taciturn until we get to railroad, where we bought the tickets, show the papers and quickly boarded.

When the train started the travel to Spain Harry curled up on the seat and looked across the window thoughtful, I didn't ask if there was something annoying him for two reasons so obvious that anyone whit some brain could notice. In the first place, he is on an all country of strangers, where two of his friends were gone, he strongly believed that other one was dead, and even being ignorant about it, one of them was lying. Unfortunately, I am the layer. In second place we were seat forward a young couple, who can hear even our breathing.

Near the midway to Madrid, the young engineer fell asleep. He must be exhausted whit everything which happened, I did not wake he. On the other hand, I've never felt me so awake as on this moment, couldn't close my eyes, my conscience didn't allow it. Because I knew that wen the big metal machine who runs across the sorrowful valleys and hills stopped, my young fellow and I would come down and go to '' the contact '', where I would inform the Sinclair my fault. However, there's another point, which don't let me sleep as my friend.

When the time came, I knew what I should have done, but I never would, not whit him, not Alfred, never Alfred, I just couldn't. The funny thing is, I don't even have an explanation for all this addiction whit someone that I just met, after all, he is just a person like anyone else. Yes, a person who tried to help, but a person, a person who tried to understand, but a person, a person who made me feel well, but a person, of course, a person who was by my side when I needed it most, but a person, he is just a person…, but he is Alfred.

A lonely and warm tear ran from my left eye, which aroused the curiosity of our then fellow travelers.

-Is everything ok may? Asked the woman who has a striking red hair in a tight bun and partially hidden by a small chapel.

-Yes. I said drying the tear.

-What is happening?

-My husband died a few weeks ago.

-Oh. I am sorry about it. But I thought that this man was your husband.

-No, he is my nephew.

-Anabelle, don't annoy the lady please. Said the man.

-It's not a problem. His name is Gabriel, is the youngest son of my sister, we are going visit her.

-Isn't that amazing, Daniel?

-A travel to that beautiful city is always exiting, but your nephew looks pale, are you sure that is everything ok whit him? I give them a yellow smile; they are making many questions.

-Actually, it is one reason that takes us to Madrid; he feels a terrible longing for his mother. You needed to see the size of his smile when he said we'd visit Josephine. Said caressing Harry's face to create the impression that we are close parents.

-Isn't it lovely John? I arched my eyebrow.

-John? Who is John? The woman turned pale. She looked desperate to the man, who took her hand to comfort her.

-How did you say it was your name? The man asked.

-I didn't.

-So say it. There was soldier authority on his voice.

-Celeste DuVanne. He curled up on his own knees getting closer to me.

-So, Celeste DuVanne, if I said ''the bottle is broken'', what would you say? He said in a whisper.

-I would say '' and half-full''. I said in the same way, looking to the woman, who I can swear, it was just about to cry. –Who are…?

-I think… It's not appropriate for two respectable women, discuss your personal matters in front of so many gentleman. He said tilting his head to the soldiers who were in has. -Don't you think? He said straightening up on the train seat.

-Of course. We can't annoy them whit our… personal chat. The man slowly shook his head making a sign of approval. We keep ourselves in silence, out a short talk when Harry wake up.

We arrived in Madrid by the end of afternoon, the setting sun painted the entire Spanish sky orange, yellow, and occasional points of lilac. We would have more enjoyed the view if we hadn't left almost running the train platform toward a back street, dark and without trees. I knocked the door in a special way. A man of about 30 years answered it. We knew him as Marcus, but it wasn't his real name. He make a signal for we came in.

-What are you doing here? He asked nervous. –There was no missions for today!

-Where is you manipulator? Said Harry.

-First door left upstairs. My friend ran there.

-We've been seen.

-What?

-There was a double agent between us. A Scottish nurse, she gave us all. They took Alfred.

-Wait. What? You mean Alfred. The superman Alfred who knows like… Everything about us all?

-Yes. We hear knocks.

-Do you took Guestapo here? I will not be surprised whit this!

-Stop it. We found them in the train, open the damn door. He made what I said, and soon the two people came in the room. I took a gun who was in the first drawer of a table, and pointed it to them; they automatically put the arms up.

-What are you doing?

-Ok… I had bad story whit double agents, so you bolt tell me now who you are or I shoot you!

-J-John.

-Don't play games whit me! Your real name. Now!

-Jack! His name is Jack! The woman screamed. –And I am Clara. Krystina had selected us personally. You can ask, just don't shoot. She was crying now. I put the gun down.

-If you are lying…

-I am not.

-What were you doing on France?

-We were part of the team.

-Why weren't you whit the others?

-The Germanys arrested us until we paid the bribe. We arrived in time to hear the shots, and then we run away. Said Jack whit shame on his face.

-Why don't you helped us? If you had… If you had helped, no one of us would be here now, and Alfred… Alfred wouldn't be took by the Germanys!

-What did you say? Said Harry on the last rung of the ladder whit the manipulator in hands. –Is Alfred alive? He walked until be in front of me.

-Harry, I…

-When were you planning tell me this? When we were in Canada making the honors in his memory? When we were saying to his family? Or when he was really dead in the prisons of the Guestapo?

-Harry, please, I need you to trust me, I will tell you this, I swear, trust me.

-Why should I?

-You the only one who left, I can't lose you, I will explain, just, _trust in me, please._ I said it all holding his hand in mine, and looking deep in his eyes.He sighed.

-Fine.

-Thank you.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for me, we pass the message explaining the basis for what had happened, and asked for a plane. I explained everything to Harry, he deserved to know, but he didn't become angry, actually, he looked happy, and said that he will help me to find him, I think I cried, don't remember.

At 2:00 AM, we leave the house, and drove for about one hour to the place where the plane had landed. At 3:30 AM, the plane took off. Back to the new world, where we will be safe from megalomaniac ambitions of an egocentric leader and xenophobic that fall on the old continent as a red blood shadow, which you can't escape from, which you can't hide, becoming the old and wise explorer in a untamed jungle of human animals fighting with gunpowder and tanks.

A fell time after we took off, won by the tiredness I finally fell asleep.

…

When we arrived in Canada, I quickly went down whit the intent of face the music and dance whit devil, started to walk, but Harry stopped me holding my arm, he didn't say a word, just smiled, perhaps is just his way of say ''Don't die'', I shook his hand for a moment, and then let him go. I started a long and painful walk, looks like I was in on death row. No one has said that _**or**_ if Sinclair has called me, but it wasn't necessary, I was ready to talk whit him fast as possible, cause every minute is precious in a situation like it. I knocked the door, a ''Came in'' It was pronounced by a voice from within devoid of any warmth that might have once possessed.

-Sit. He said showing a chair in front of his table.

-It's no necessarily.

-We have a many things to discuss, so I prefer that you to be sit. There was so many authority in his voice that I knew: I will sit on that chair for god or for badly. Chose the first. He keeps his silence.

-Won't you say anything?

-I am thinking from where I can start. I've never expected it from you, Aurora.

-Sir I…

-I didn't end it. He rise up from his chair, and started to walk across the room.

-Yes sir.

-Do you know why I preferred _you_ in relation to others to fulfil _**this**_ mission?

-No sir.

-Cause the others are too sentimental, Tom would try talk whit the enemy, Harry would start to tremble, and will try save him, and let us not forget about Niel, who will try to hit them all and will be caught too. Of them all, I put great part of my trust in _**you**_ , and them I receive a message notifying me that Alfred had been took by the Germanys? He said coming back to his desk, but standing up this time.

-Are you trying making me feel worst whit this sir? You already know what happened it's unnecessary throw it all on me before giving me the sentence that clearly I will receive. So, just do it quickly; because every second spend here, is one second that I could use to save my soldiers from devil's hands. I said using all conviction and courage that built throughout my life.

-I want to understand what crossed your had! He said hitting the table. –What so important happened to made you forgot that if Alfred has been taken he will be tortured till say something or till death?!

-I…

-What Aurora, I want to hear your magic words that will convince me that your choice was the best one.

-I've never said that it was the best. He sighed.

-We don't have any other agent so good as you, I had no choice beyond keep you follow whit normal functions.

-Thanks…

-But, when we have Hitler's in a tray of silver, and believe me we will, I will can punish you appropriately for your insubordination. Ad I would like that you keep your focus in find and rescue your lost mans, after all, they were under _your_ responsibility when they've got lost.

-Of curse sir, but how about…

-We are making all in our reach, calling to everyone, for get something capable to save him.

-May I…

-You may leave now.

-Yes sir.

-And Aurora. He call when I was whit my hand on knob. –Kill a friend could looks like a draconian order to be fulfil on that moment, but it was the kindest thing you could have done for him. God knows what the boy is facing know. I pressed the golden doorknob in my right hand so strong that we my fingers were whitish.

-He knew. I said still on my back to Sinclair.

-What did you say?

-He saw me. I turned to face him. - While they searched him, he saw me; I raised the gun, his eyes filled with tears, because he _knew_ , that was pointed to him, not to the soldiers, but to him. He agreed whit I was just about to do, there was no fear, angry or all this shit there you expect from one person who is just about to leave this world for friend's hands, I hesitate seeing it, shocked my head no, because I couldn't do that. When Gestapo's car came he, looked more worried about me than himself. I hide myself. How should I? How should I have continued? And if I had, how could I sleep at night? What you, sir, would have done?

Opened the door and leave before give him a chance to answer, cause my eyes had become to burn while I spoke. Dried the tears whit the back of my hand, and started to walk, I need to work, I didn't list me on X camp to satay crying the all day, I will do what I do best, save people, starting whit Niel and Tom.


End file.
